


With Care

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: Rose and the Doctor at Christmas





	With Care

**Author's Note:**

> In my world the Doctor and Rose were together longer. I do not own Doctor Who.

Rose sat in her room and wrapped the last of the presents she had bought. Two weeks ago she had asked the Doctor if they could spend the holidays with Jackie. She was worried he would say no and that it would be too domestic, though he seemed way more domestic in this body. She happily counted all the present she had and mentally ticked everyone of the list. She wrapped her presents for the Doctor last. One present that she wanted to give him before they went to Mums. 

 

She had seen him eyeing some matching bracelets at a bazaar a few months back. She wasn’t sure why but he had kept returning to them, so when there was a little disagreement between two locals that the Doctor went to check on she bought them. She figured he really wanted them, though he didn’t usually wear any jewelry. She hummed Christmas carols to herself as she finished up the wrapping and put them on the shelves that the TARDIS had made for her. Then she left her room and went looking for the Doctor.

 

The Doctor was in the library, he had found a tree and some boxes of decoration. He had just gotten the hot cocoa and marshmallows for them when Rose walked in. “Rose I was about to come looking for you. I thought maybe you would like to spruce up the library for Christmas. I even got us some hot chocolate.” He said with a big grin. 

 

Rose couldn’t help but smile back. Lately they smiled at each other a lot; they hugged and held hands a lot. Rose wished it meant something more, but she knew they were just friends, really good mates. Though some nights when she was alone in bed she would think of how they could be more then friends.

 

The Doctor messed with the tree until he got it all set up. The TARDIS played Christmas carols and Rose would softly sing the ones that she knew. The Doctor loved to here Rose sing but would never tell her that. “She had a lovely singing voice; well she has a lovely everything’” the Doctor thought to himself. Then cleared his thought and his mind of those thoughts, she was his best mate after all. 

 

The Doctor and Rose spent the afternoon, in relative terms, decorating the tree. When they both thought it was just right they sat down as the TARDIS dimmed the lights so that they could really see the tree in all its glory. Sometimes the TARDIS wondered how these two beings could be so hard headed. She softly sighed to herself as the Rose and Doctor cuddled on the couch drinking their cocoa.

 

Rose jumped up suddenly, “Doctor do you think it is okay for us to put our presents under the tree until we take them to mum’s?’ She asked. 

 

“Well yes,” Said the Doctor, “Why not. It would make it quite festive in here. It is too bad that it would freak out most of your friends to have Christmas on the TARDIS.” 

Rose stopped for a moment, and then shook her head as she walked out of the room to collect her presents. “She had to have misheard him as that was way too domestic for her Doctor, The Doctor,” She thought.

 

It only took moments for Rose to return with a sack full of presents. As she was putting them under the tree the Doctor walked in, “You must be Santa this year with all these presents Rose,” He said to her as he walked over to put his presents under the tree. Most were for Rose, but he bought a few for Jackie and one for Mickey. 

 

“Well I found so many things in the last two weeks that my friends and family would like. Ever since I mentioned going to Mum’s for Christmas you have taken me so many places to shop,” Replied Rose. “Thank you, for all of this, the shopping, taking me home, even if we did get arrested on Galigos 5,” She said with a smirk.

 

“Well that trader was trying to charge you way too much for that xender drive. I know it’s just a few generations ahead of your time and was far outdated for the time period we were in. It does work though and Mic Mickey will love it.” The Doctor said with a smile. “We still got it, and it didn’t take much to get out of jail.” He said with a laugh.

 

Rose laughed with him, “yeah not much at all, just a little white lie, right Doctor?’ Rose said with a smile, “Telling the judge that he made a pass at your wife, knowing that it is more illegal then trying to haggle on that planet.” She smiled at him with the tongue in teeth grin that he loved.

 

The Doctor just smiled as he started to snoop through Rose’s presents as she was through his. The Doctor picked up a package with his name on it and stared at the Gallifreyen writing on it. Rose turned and looked oh, can you open that one now?” asked rose, looking up at the Doctor with a smile. “You don’t want me to wait tell Christmas Rose, after all the time you told me not to peak?” He asked laughing. “Please Doctor,” she asked. He smiled and sat on the couch taking her hand and pulling her next to him. “Okay, just for you.” He could never say not to her, not ever.

 

“Rose,” he said trying to keep a nonchalant face, “Where did you get this wrapping paper?” One it was in his language, two it said something that no wrapping paper on his home planet would ever, ever say. He tried so hard not to laugh, or Rassilion, go do what the wrapping paper was telling him to do. Every day it had gotten harder to not blur the lines between mates and Mates. He loved her and he knew that.

 

Rose looked over at him. “Something wrong, I asked the TARDIS for some Christmas wrapping paper. The one written in your language I thought would be for you. What does it say Doctor?” Rose looked up at him worried that she had upset him.

 

“Oh Rose, I am not upset at you. The TARDIS maybe,” he said with a laugh. He looked at the wrapping paper and at Rose uncertain what he should say, He knew that TARDIS knew how he felt about Rose, maybe this was the way that she was telling him how Rose felt about him. “I promise to tell you in a moment, you will probably get a laugh out of it.” 

 

The Doctor gently opened the wrapping paper. Though he usually bounded in like a puppy, he had an odd feeling about this gift. When he opened it he stared at the bracelets for a minute. So this was why the wrapping paper said what it did. “Rose,” he said as he set down the present on the table and took her hand. “I need to tell you something and ask you something.” “First, to answer your question about the wrapping paper, It does not say Merry Christmas, or even happy holidays. It says,” he stated as his cheeks and ears started to turn pink. He stuttered for a moment, “Well, it says fondle with care.”

 

It was Rose’s turn to be embarrassed she started giggling, “Oh, I didn’t know.” She tried her best to say without laughing. She wouldn’t have put that on a present, not that she didn’t want to fondle, or have him fondle. Rose turned red with embarrassment. 

 

“Oh Rose, you wouldn’t have any idea what it said,” he replied. “I need to tell you something, this wrapping paper, this present; it made me realize how stupid I have been. Not to see the truth, not to try for what I want.” He turned red himself again. “Rose I, well I think the TARDIS did this on purpose, she loves to stick her metaphorical nose into things it doesn’t belong in. Rose I have been thinking of you a lot. Many things about you and well, me and I think that you have to.” He had no idea where to go with this. “This gift, why did you buy it?” he asked.

 

Rose looked at him worried, he wasn’t making much sense and she thought she had upset him. “Well you kept looking at them the few days on Janjanga, so I thought you liked them. Is there something wrong?” She asked with a bit of sadness in her voice. Was he going to kick her out, between him being stressed about the gift and the wrapping paper that said fondle with care, she worried that it was too much for him after asking for domestics.“

 

“Rose,” he said as he pulled her onto his lap. “These are bonding bracelets, they are the closest to what would have been found on my world years ago, and before the Time Lords decided real relationships were below them. I was looking at them because they look like ones from home. This is a way of asking another person to marry them.” He finished, he really did not know how to explain it, and he knew he was screwing it up.

 

“Oh Doctor I am so sorry. “ Rose said with a sad smile.

 

“Don’t be,” Said the Doctor. “Between the meddling TARDIS and your gift, I finally have the guts to tell you. Rose, I love you. I want more then best mates, that is if, well, if you want to, Rose Tyler.” He watched her reaction, her face changed as the words he said finally kicked in her brain.

 

She smiled at him, “So you want to date me, be my boyfriend?” She asked incredulously as she never thought she would ever hear the doctor say this to her. 

 

“Rose,” I so want to be more than that, I want to be your everything; as you have been mine since I took your hand.” He said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, his other hand moving to hold on to her hip.

“Well then Doctor,” she said as she smiled at him, “Maybe we should ‘fondle with care’,” as she leaned in to kiss him.

 

“Oh yes we should,” he replied against her lips as they slowly started kissing.


End file.
